Brainy's Bitter Better Butter
by LikoPilio
Summary: Why Brainy always fell onto Jokey's Trick? He's the smartest of all smurfs ever exist, beside papa of course -at least it what he claims to be. Well, read it to find the internal Turmoil of this Unlucky Smurf.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Smurfs and co are property that owned by Peyo, I neither own nor claim the ownership of the smurfs. The only things that I own is this story and any Original Character that may present in my story.**

**(Review is encouraged :D)**

"BOOM!"

"Hyuk-hyuk! I got you!"

Laughter echoing across the smurf village, Jokey –with his typical yellow box– gave Brainy another, his infamous "surprise".

"JOKEY SMURF! I'll get you for this!" Brainy Shouted as that bespectacled smurf wiping his stained glasses.

_Sigh. _What is the use? Brainy Thought.

I'm not called a 'brainy' for nothing you know. I'm the village's intelligent –well, other than papa smurf, of course, and he is our leader, so it technically doesn't counted. Well, majority of the smurf community must be in absolute certainty that that I always fall for that obnoxious trick. Smurf, But I'm not!

I mean, are they ever really giving a thought about that? Jokey trick is obvious, same-patterned-for-smurf-know-how-long, statistic assured, beside that gift that he gave for baby at grouchy birthday, or for smurfette when all of the love hormone streak around the village, his gift always –with almost 99% certainty and p0.01– explode.

Even Clumsy and Dopey know that!

The only reason I 'always' open that health-degrading yellow box is that I want a simple, yet but a sublime attention. A friendly attention. Like hefty care what kind of new smurfulator that handy build, like the laugh of chef and greedy when they making a new pottage for lunch, like the screech of vanity when he is "dying" to know what latest fashion that happening to be a trend in the tailor sewing chamber. Not only when I happened to be lost or captured by Gargamel.

Of course I have clumsy, and believe me I appreciate it. I like him. Love him –in a platonic way, of course, as a best friend– But beside him, who had ever take me seriously? Surely, my quotation book always been overlooked, but if you try to ignore "I brainy smurf" I can't eliminate it of course –as it must be written– it full of information and knowledge that will do good for smurf.

But of course, everysmurf have to be very moody, as they always throw me to the clearing, and some random butterfly will flow above my head and everysmurf mood will be better again. At least the mallet had been stop.

That's why I always open Jokey's Box.

Smiles. Giggles. Laughter.

Another emotion towards me.

Not annoyed. Not-want-to-throw-me. Not-want-to-smurf-me-on-the-head.

Sublime.

_Have you ever starved for a crumb of attention? When the bit of care is all you can savor?_

Well, not anymore. not anymore.

Papa Smurf-

Well, it's the time of the year, Blue Moon Ball. Blue Moon came early this year; usually it won't come for another two years, why? Well no body know, but what everybody know that star won't lie, if the condition of blue moon had been met, so it will be.

Checking all my little smurfs always been quite a task. Unsmurfy accident always able to happen, but may be I've been too worried, especially since the last accident of clumsy who lead Gargamel to the village and made us travelling through the portal at the waterfall and be transferred to some foreign place. At least it does us good by having Gargamel gone for a year.

Well, this year its not going to happen as Hefty and Handy already closed the mouth of the cave with a hard solid marmer. So everything ought to be smurfy.

"Papa Smuff!"

"Oh, hello, Painter."

"Dangling on your thought eh?"

" *_Chuckle* _Only a bit, Painter. Only a bit. "

"Ze.. well, how do you think about my new masterpizzas?"

"Which 'masterpizzas'?"

"Ze, Papa! The scenery portrait that I painted for tonight performances!"

"What performances?"

"Oh my smurf! Don't you know, Papa? Director, Poet, and Narrator held a play for your three-years-ago journey, ze one you go to a Place called 'Niuw Youk'?"

"New York."

"Zat one!"

"Oh, I must haven't noticed, well, who is the actor?"

"Originally Narrator wanted ze play to be cast by the original. But Gutsy refuse, since this time he want to be the audience instead taking part in the play, Clumsy also refuse since he said he already have enough 'hero moment' when the smurf celebrate for his heroic act "caught the dragon wand" thing, Smurfette accept though and Poet thought you busy so we dismissed the idea asking you to take part."

"And Brainy?"

"Don't know Papa, Brainy said he has something else to do, but he agree to lend his reserved glasses for the actor that replace him, though.'

"I see, well which smurf is going to play?

"Well, Hefty will replace Gutsy, since they are par on strength, Equilibrium want to challenge himself to replace Clumsy though, he he he, and currently he's training to fall on his feet. Jokey will replace you, Papa, since he "very experienced" with the beard, and Vanity will replace Brainy, well, he mostly agree when Handy said, he could add a thin layer of silver on Brainy Glasses' Lenses, thus making it a mirror, well, two mirror. And believe me Papa, Vanity is dying to see him 'triple'."

" *Chuckle*. Amazing. I look forward the play tonight, Painter. And your masterpizza too."

"Ze thank you, Papa! "

That Night

Blue Moon ball had always been a festive. Tailor, Greedy, Chef, Baker, and Handy always been the busiest smurfs in this time of the year. New costumes for the whole village, extensive decoration, and of course, abundant amount of food that took Greedy a whole week alone to savour.

This year, Poet, Narrator, and Director –formerly known as Timid, latter an actor, and now a director– become one of the busiest kinds.

Tonight play shall be marvelous.

Amazing. Spectacular, nonetheless.

A quite number of smurf's friend also comes to this ball, just to watch the play that retold new-brand experience of another world. Woody and Laconia, Johan, Peewit, and Princess Savina, King Gerard and Clockwork and his pair Clockwork Smurfette, even Homnibus, Mother Nature, and Father of Time are also came to watch the play.

Everyone enjoyed the ball, Slouchy are asking Sassette a dance, which she gladly accept, even though he got a stern look from Farmer and a scary face from Miller, the latter happened to be burst in laughter though after seeing his partner stern look. Grandpa play an old timer gentleman and dancing with Nanny, meanwhile King Gerard asking his Cousin, Princess Savina a Kingdomly-accepted conventional dance lesson.

"Attention, everysmurf!"

On the stage, Director Smurf is standing, he wear a blue-streaked white tunic with the loosed sunglasses. A slice of white paper appears to be held on his hand.

"Well, as you know, three years ago, under this same blue moon, the evil always to be 'Gargamel' lead our beloved fellow smurfs to a journey toward a foreign of the unknown, and its has been–"

"I'll smurf that's speech is Poet's." Somesmurf said

"Well, it could be Narrator's. That smurf doesn't rhyme." Another smurf said.

"Or it can be both." The third smurf voice his opinion.

"Well, at least it can't be Brainy's!" The first smurf chuckled.

"Yeah. It doesn't have I'm Brainy Smurf." The second smurf added as all of them began to laughed.

"… –So let's the play begins!"

The play went smurfly, Narrator retold every prologue of the scene to avert the possible confusion of the audience like the Patrick's magic box thing –notebook– that can be used to draw picture and how the future people referring stargazer as a telescope.

Painter's background picture also almost depict the true scenery, the skyscraping building, the flashing screen television, the castle. Even Papa smurf must admitted that painting are the largest and the best masterpizzas painter ever created.

But somehow Papa felt uneasy.

"What's on your mind, Papa?" Ask Homnibus look concerned.

"Nothing, Homnibus." said Papa, showing a fake smile.

"Come on, Papa. I know that smile. That's your worry smile; we've been friend for 20 years, if you happen to forgot"

"Sigh, well, it just I don't see one of my smurf since this morning."

"And who is he?"

"Brainy. I feel worry, I know I should do prediction in the blue moon, but after what happen three years ago I don't use Vision and Prediction magic anymore."

"Is that smurf with the glasses that you meant, Papa Smurf?" Asked Father of Time that currently relinquish his mind from the bizarre scene when Papa is captured by Gargamel and extracted for his essence.

"Do you know where is he, Father?"

"Currently no, but this morning he came to my cave and asked me whether I can lend him a bit of my time sand. He even, cleaned my whole cave for that! And he only asked a little bit."

"Hmm.." Muttered Papa, as he began to sink in a deep thought.

"Oh, if that smurf, he visited me yesterday and asked me to bless his crystal. And I thought that was your request Papa." Add Mother Nature.

"Bless a crystal? I never–"

"Brainy also came to me, Papa Smurf, He asked if he could get a clump from my beard, weird huh? He also asked a lock of smurfette hair." Said Gutsy.

"Yawwn… I think I also saw him dug a hole in tthe clearring, Papazzzz…" Said Lazy

"And I see him pick a belladonna too!"

"Me seeing him with a blue clay."

"Some weird pouch of sand."

"Well at least its mean Brainy safe, but what's he up to? Hmm.."

"PAPA SMURF!"

"What is it clumsy?" Ask papa smurf, seeing his prone-accident smurf, running and tumbling continuously toward him.

"Golly, Papa Smurf, It's Brainy!"

"What's with brainy?"

"This afternoon he asked me, if he could borrow my Rainbow Rock. So I said, sure, Brainy. But, now there are some kind of rainbow bubble around Brainy house, make me couldn't enter, and I see a weird noise Papa, and some kind of scary blue smoke. I'm so worried Papa."

"What's happening papa?" Asked smurfette, that already finished the play.

"Yeah, Papa, what's happen?"

"Brainyyy Smurff!" Suddenly Papa Bellowed,

Everysmurf gasped in shock, they never see Papa bellowed, mostly only a shout, no more. But this time seems different, and when they want to ask Papa why, Papa already run to his laboratory. He is bringing pouch of his magic powder toward Brainy's House.

"Brainy Smurf, what are you smurfing?!" Shouted Papa. Everysmurf can see some weird half spherical transparent rainbow bubble glowing around brainy house.

No answer.

"Brainy, if you don't want to get out, I will break through! I will count to three!"

"One!" No answer.

"Two!" Still No answer.

"Three!" Still No answer.

"Fine, if that's what you smurfing, Brainy!"

_The Power of Magic light and dark! Give me a pathway and let this shield Crack!  
Smurf from the heaven hear me from above! Run through me and make this rainbow dissolve!_

As papa, say those spell a magic dust on his hand began to glow, and he throw it to the rainbow bubble, its shine a white bright light, after a while it's dimmed. Nothing happened.

"What? How could it be?"

_It's no use Papa._

"Brainy?"

_True that spell may dissolve Rainbow protection, but that's why I added father of time's sand and Mother Nature Blessing. The Nature, space, and time, is on the rainbow side, nothing you can do._

"Why, Brainy? Why are you doing this?"

"What's happened to Papa? Why he talking to himself, Its not Funny" Asked Jokey worried.

"I believe Brainy is talking to Papa, telepathically, Little Smurf." Answered Homnibus

"Tele-what?" Asked Hefty, obviously confused

"Telepathy, Brainy Speaking directly into Papa mind."

"What? He can do that?"

"With the right spell, and right ingredient, everything is possible little smurf, well almost everything."

"You can't do THAT! We Love You, Brainy, you know that!" Shout Papa, loudly. Another smurf just stared at him, startled.

_I know Papa. I know you love me. I know Clumsy too. But, beside you, who else?_

"All of us, Brainy–!"

Suddenly brainy house explode, a weird looking ghastly figure float above the bubbling cauldron that sparkling purplish spark, the ghastly figure looked down at Brainy, which the latter currently held a quite big Backpack that usually used when they want to climb the Mountain Smurf.

"Well it seems pointless to use telepathy from this point, since I didn't know blown-house happen to be included in this spell side effect's list." smurf brainy, smiling.

"Gosh, Brainy what happen to you? Who's that scary, monster?"

"He's not scary monster, Clumsy, He is.."

_Silent blue one! I wish not for my identity to be revealed to the unconcerned!_

"Fine." Grumbled Brainy, looking out clumsy, that seems scared.

_Now, Finish the spell, or have your mind changed?_

Command that spell as rain began to pour.

"No…"

_The soul of heaven let it come true, I brainy smurf, I want it so blue. Let my exasperating sigh be the sign, so my constant cliché to be dread in this rain._

_A drop of hellebore seed –the black one I place _

_A handful blue clay of creation, seven teardrops of past misfortune, and a sparkle of sand of sleeping still,_

_Tonight, in this dark stormy hour, the soul of heaven, please hear my plight, _

_Let my dismay be your bedtime story, of an unsmurfy smurf in this world full of naught memory, _

_Please trade my soul and divine my essence, for the trade I want it, I want it so true._

Papa smurf couldn't believe his eye, his little smurf, his assistant, his brainy! Use some the most unsmurfiest spell!

"No Brainy, don't do it!" shout papa

_Continue, Little Blue one. This time put your witnesses. _

_The soil of the land of my landing plight, shall it slide. The mallet which knocked my head rolls it to stead. _

_The white hat that sees it's all, the glasses which record in the lenses of the soul, with the soil of my landing plight, and the mallet which knocked my head, please be my witnesses, for my never-ending plight!_

"Brainy!" Papa smurf shouted, and he began to ramming through the bubble rainbow, even though he keep knocked in the process.

"BRAINY, WHAT'S HAPPENING, BRAINY!"

Clumsy began to imitate what's papa doing he rammed through the bubble rainbow, knocked, and rammed again.

Brainy eyes twitched, a tear drop began to form in his eyes. He hate seeing Papa like this, More importantly, he hate seeing Clumsy like this. He stared the guardian whose looking everysmurf that begin to ram the rainbow bubble. Until, finally he sigh.

_Little blue one, are your will waver?_

Brainy shook his head.

_Very well, I see you are very determined, you may tell your story._

"Hi, everyone." Everybody suddenly stop from what they doing, timber and hefty stopped trying to break the shield with a oak tree trunk, Gutsy stop trying to cut the shield with his sword, even the other smurf stop trying to break the shield by throwing rocks.

"What's the meaning of this lad? What are you planning to do?!"

"Ze, Brainy! Papa Smurf even cry! It must be unsmurfy!"

"Yeah, what's the meaning of this Brainy?"

"Brainy! I assure you, Papa and Clumsy look atrocious already, stop doing this!"

"Smurfs." Said Brainy.

"I will leave."

"Well, not for long, a century or two for the most."

"WHAT? Brainy! Gosh! What do you mean?"

"Clumsy, I'm sorry. But I have to do this."

"Why, Brainy, why?"

"I need love Clumsy, Love. Attention. Care."

"We love you! and we care about you!"

"That's right lad, we all love you!"

"True, Gutsy, But the sublime one only Clumsy and Papa. Well, only Clumsy."

"What do you mind by sublime, Brainy?"

"True Love. Caring Care. Attention by Interest, not because an obligation. Everytime I speak, none of you, save for Clumsy, ever want to hear me say something, of course there are time –Lot of time– I blabbered something unimportant, but even though in the hour of importance, still less of you willing to hear even a single word for me. Mostly, only some of you will say –for once Brainy is Right–"

"Sure my Quotation Book are boring, full of self-pride, but if you discard the conceit on my book, I put a lot of knowledge, for the better smurfs."

"But you never listen."

"Well, I'm not blaming you smurfs. I realize it my part that do mostly wrong, that's why through perilous research I found the spell of journey, which will educate me and do me good for become a better smurf."

"So when I will be back in a century or two –if I'm not smurfed– I will not be the smurf that only become your worries when lost or captured by Gargamel. I will be the smurf you worried because the relationship and the love of smurftime."

"Well, so long."

_Now, For the Last Part of Spell, you need to sacrifice the third of your most precious possession_

"Third?"

_Because obviously the first is your family, and the second is your soul. The unconcerned can't be involved, and if you choose the second, this spell is for naught. So what's your third most precious possession little blue one?_

"I think I know." said Brainy, as he took a piece of paper from his hat.

"My Favourite Quotation." said Brainy as he smiled to Clumsy that already sobbed with tears.

_"It is easy to pretend we are strong. It is much harder to admit we are weak. A true friend, by loving every part of us, teaches us to love our weaknesses."_

_Thank you Clumsy. I will forget the quotation, as this is the required payment. But you, will never leave my heart,_

_And after that Brainy smurf dissolve into blue._

_All the smurfs broke in tear._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own smurfs, or in any way to claim ownership of smurf, smurfs are the work of Peyo, I only own this story and any possible Original Character that might be included in this story.**

**Please Review :)**

"It seems I made a mistake…" murmur Brainy as his body swirling through a spiral blue-glowing portal.

"Of course I made a mistake! If I had not, I would be at my living room! Sipping Chef's famous Raspberry tea and Baker's mouth-melting pastries while enriching my mind with the abundant knowledge that contained by the enormous amount of sheet and papers those educate smurfs to unravel and understand the mystery of the universe! Not that anysmurf have interest at that, if that's matter!"

"Oh well, what's done is done"

"Let's see, Hmm… According to the spell's information; the caster of the spell, will experience a considerable amount of time –about an hour or so– in this magical portal to further analyze the caster's past and intention of smurfing the spell, hmm that make sense…" said Brainy as he flip through the blue spell book.

"Okay…the analysis intended to prepare a series of physically painful, mentally-wrecking, life-threatening but non fatal ordea– HEY!"

"What an unsmurfy spell! Speaking as life-threatening situation may be eased by stating its 'non-fatal'! Well, for your information, missing three limbs, blinded, or turned to a vegetative smurf also can be interpreted as 'non-fatal'! Sigh…. at least, it can't get any worse…"

"In addition to increase the success rate of the spell, non-essential caster's possession that he or she might already brought will be put on hold…."

"I know it…."

"Furthermore, as to enhance time efficiency, caster may be unable to differentiate between dream and reality due to the series of ordeal that will take part when caster is dreaming."

"Last but not least, the result of the test will be based on non-objective, subjective assessment of hundred different kind of evaluator with 'unique' personality that will rate your score based whether they like you or not."

"Due to the reason that stated above caster advised to have adequate amount of luck."

"…."


End file.
